Un cambio de vida parte 2
by TequilaNervous
Summary: Hermione es una "acompañante de lujo"? Y Snape su potencial cliente? Y adivinen que problema tiene el profe Snape? Cha cha cha channnnnnnnn
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. Esta historia es una adaptación/traducción del original de Ms-Figg, A change of Venue 2: Granger Services, Inc. Ms-Figg es dueña, propietaria, ama y demás de la historia. Ms-Figg personalmente me ha dado permiso de traducir esta historia.

Que la disfruten!

Capítulo 1 – Granger Services, Inc.

Severus Snape estaba parado frente a un muy pequeño edificio de ladrillos sin ventanas con una modesta puerta roja. Su pálido rostro distorsionado con indecisión. Estaba en Hogsmeade, a un lado de la calle y vestido como siempre, con sus acostumbradas ropas negras. Era verano y la escuela había terminado las clases, así que no tenía mucho más que hacer más que leer, preparar pociones y un ocasional Firewhisky.

Desde su encuentro cercano con la muerte, y la caída de Voldemort, la vida se había vuelto...aburrida. El furor por la caída del Señor Oscuro había terminado y el Mundo Mágico volvía a la normalidad. Después de años de espionaje y de arriesgar la vida y los miembros, Severus Snape era solo otro profesor.

Al contrario de los otros héroes, Snape no era muy popular entre las masas. Mientras que Harry y Ron estaban sumergidos en una masa de brujas que los adoraban y deseaban, nadie parecía interesado en mostrarle a Snape un poco de gratitud. Snape no había tenido sexo en muchos, muchos, muchos años.

Lo había hecho solo dos veces y la primera vez fue tan rápido, que lo único que consiguió fue la vergüenza de una ejaculación precoz.

La segunda vez no fue mucho mejor, ya que la bruja se quejaba constantemente que no lo estaba haciendo bien. Eso lastimó severamente su autoestima y luego se sumergió enteramente en salvar al mundo de Voldemort. Se dedicó exclusivamente a la tarea y le sirvió para mantener su mente lejos de cualquier cuestión carnal.

La cercanía de la muerte era una buena excusa.

Pero ahora, ya no tenía eso. Y tampoco tenia la habilidad social para moverse en una sociedad libre de peligros. La mayor parte de su vida adulta la había manteniendo secretos y eludiendo relaciones cercanas.

Su última relación cercana había sido con Lily Evans, y había finalizado bastante mal.

La falta de de habilidades sociales significaba también falta de compañía femenina. El no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo acercarse a una mujer que no conocía.

Claro que había prostitutas, pero Snape jamás se atrevió a acercarse a una. Eran mujeres que él no conocía, y si se podía decir algo sobre Severus Snape es que tenía problemas de confianza. Sin mencionar el hecho de estar aterrado de contraer alguna enfermedad venérea, sin importar las precauciones que tomara. Y tampoco le agradaban sus avances descarados. Ellas eran simplemente sexualmente intimidantes.

Pero no pudo evitar acercarse a este lugar después de haber escuchado la noticia. Apenas podía creerlo.

Consiguientemente a la muerte de Voldemort, las escuelas de magia avanzada comenzaron a surgir por todas partes. La educación superior finalmente había llegado al Mundo Mágico. Y Hermione fue una de las primeras en tomar ventaja de estas nuevas oportunidades.

Tuvo algunos empleos, pero no pagaban lo suficiente y consumían mucho del tiempo que podía dedicar al estudio. Necesitaba una forma más lucrativa de hacer dinero.

La encontró.

Snape rondaba frente a la puerta, volteando de vez en cuando para ver si se acercaba alguien. No había ventanas para espiar hacia adentro. Solo había un pequeño cartel junto a la puerta que rezaba en adornadas letras doradas: "Granger Services, Inc." Bajo el cartel había un llamador.

"Supongo que podría solo entrar y preguntar", se decía Snape, disimulando cada vez que alguien pasaba.

Dentro del negocio, Hermione estaba observando a Snape a trabes de un espejo mágico que descansaba en su escritorio ejecutivo. Algunos libros desperdigados frente a ella, mientras sonreía ante la imagen del hechicero que disimulaba e intentaba pasar desapercibido.

"intentando por en orden las ideas, profesor? Intentando decidir si entra o no?" Le dijo suavemente a la imagen. La mano de Snape se alzó para tocar el llamador pero pareció arrepentirse.

"Tal vez sea necesaria un poco de ayuda", dijo Hermione, sacando su varita y apuntándola a la puerta. "Alohomora".

Snape se sorprendió cuando la roja puerta se abrió sola con un leve ruido. Pestañeó con indecisión, luego, lentamente la abrió enteramente.

"Entre, profesor"; dijo Hermione desde su escritorio.

Snape trago saliva, luego entro en la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras el, aunque no avanzo mas. Se quedó parado cerca de la puerta, observando la oficina detenidamente. Era blanca, con alfombras verdes. Algunas pinturas y fotos de flores adornaban las paredes. Se podía escuchar una suave música de ascensor como ruido de fondo. Había tres sillas contra la pared más lejana y una butaca directamente frente al escritorio de Hermione. A un lado, había una mesilla con comida.

No parecía un lugar dedicado a los servicios de los que había escuchado. Tal vez había sido mal informado.

"Creo que estoy aquí por error, Señorita Granger", dijo Snape lentamente mientras miraba directamente a Hermione.

"Ah, si? Y por que esta aquí?" Respondió Hermione.

Snape se ruborizo.

"Me han dicho algo bastante extraño sobre usted y tenia que venir yo mismo para saber si era verdad. Por el aspecto de esta oficina, no puede ser cierto", dijo el con incomodidad.

"Que es lo que ha escuchado?", pregunto ella, sonriendo interiormente de su incomodidad.

"Lucius debe haber querido reírse a mis expensas. El dijo, el dijo que usted era..."

En este punto, Snape dudaba.

"Que yo era...?" Hermione lo presiono, ahora sonriendo abiertamente.

"Que tenia intimidad por dinero", finalizo Snape. " Lo siento..."

"No lo sienta. Lord Malfoy estaba en lo correcto. Hago esto para pagar la universidad. Soy una acompañante pagada. Es un muy lucrativo campo." Replico Hermione.

Snape solo pestañeaba.

"Por favor, profesor, siéntese," dijo ella ofreciéndole la butaca frente a su escritorio.

"Es una prostituta? Pregunto Snape a medida que se sentaba frente a ella.

"Bueno, eso depende de cómo lo vea, profesor. Me pagan por sexo, pero no acepto a cualquiera que entra aquí. Si proporciono o no mis servicios dependen de varios factores. Una prostituta se acuesta con cualquiera. Yo no. Por ejemplo, nunca me acostaría con Ron o Harry si se les ocurriera venir por esa razón. Les lanzaría un hechizo solo por atreverse a venir."

"No creo que el Sr. Potter o el Sr. Weasley necesiten pagar por compañía femenina," dijo él con un poco ácidamente. Hermione se mostró comprensiva.

"No, no lo necesitan. Muchas brujas se sienten atraídas por ellos solo por ser héroes", acordó ella.

"Ser un héroe no es suficiente en mi caso", dijo Snape, solo para ruborizarse nuevamente. Se hizo silencio por un momento, luego él se aventuró, "Qué clase de factores ayudan a tomar su decisión?"

"Bueno, para empezar, mi cuenta bancaria. Si tengo suficiente dinero para solventar mis gastos, como pagar la escuela, este lugar y demás, entonces no necesito aceptar clientes".

"Ya veo", dijo Snape.

Tenia sentido.

"Le molestaría decirme su ...su precio?"

"Claro que no. Solo hay un precio. Quinientos galeones", respondió Hermione fríamente.

Snape casi se desmaya ante la mención de la cantidad de la tarifa de servicios.

"Es una locura! Y la gente paga eso?"

"Si", respondió ella.

"Imagino que no se esfuerza mucho", mascullo el.

Quinientos galeones? El podía llenar el Gran Salón con prostitutas por esa cantidad!

"No necesito mucho trabajo. Esa es la idea después de todo. Recuerde, yo también soy una heroína, profesor. Dormir conmigo es como hacer historia. Además, estoy pagando por mi educación. Con la cantidad de clases que estoy tomando, necesito el dinero. Mi precio solo refleja lo caro de mi educación".

Snape le dedico un ceño fruncido.

"Que es lo que hace que merezca semejante cantidad?, le pregunto, imposibilitado de creer que un mago pagara esa suma por una revolcada. "Seguramente no te pagan solo por el privilegio...o si?"

Hermione le lanzo una mirada maliciosa.

"Por supuesto que no. Lo primero que hice cuando gane mis primero galeones fue construir una Sala de Requerimientos. Un cliente puede tener casi cualquier escenario que pida. Incluso escenarios "escolares"."

Snape apretó los labios.

"Y tengo muchas habilidades. Hago orales, anales y 'especialidades'. También tienen acceso a mis últimos reportes médicos asegurándoles que no padezco ninguna enfermedad y que estoy en perfecta salud. No obtiene eso de una prostituta callejera", añadió.

"Pero, que hay de su moral? Su ética? Esta vendiendo su virtud por dinero", dijo el.

Ahora fue el turno de Hermione de fruncir el seño.

"Profesor, no empecé con esto siendo virgen, créame. Así que mi 'virtud' como tan arcaicamente lo dice, no existe. Enfoco prácticamente toda mi atención en los estudios. No tengo el tiempo ni el deseo de un novio o una pareja. Consume demasiado tiempo y es complicado. Normalmente, si tengo ganas de sexo y voy a un club elijo un hechicero y lo llevo a la cama. Es perfectamente aceptable estos días. Pero de esta manera, puedo tener sexo Y ganar dinero por ello. La prostitución ES LEGAL

en nuestro mundo, usted sabe. Y es un negocio floreciente. La moral y la ética no tienen nada que ver. Bueno, no demasiado. Hay algunos requerimientos, como si un hombre es casado tiene que tener el consentimiento escrito de su esposa. Lucius Malfoy es mi mejor cliente".

"Cuántos clientes tiene?" preguntó Snape con curiosidad.

"Digamos que bastantes. Y no he recibido ninguna queja", replico Hermione eventualmente. "Cada cliente se va creyendo que ha sido dinero bien gastado".

Snape se puso de pie.

"Bueno, por lo visto...esto ha sido mas que suficiente", dijo el llanamente.

"Si usted lo dice", dijo ella ofreciéndole otra sonrisa.

"Ya me voy. Ha sido un desperdicio de mi tiempo venir aquí."

"Lamento escuchar eso".

Snape maldijo por lo bajo.

"Demasiado dinero...lejos", repitió Snape.

Hermione asintió.

"Que tenga buen día", dijo él, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"Puede enviarme una lechuza si cambia de opinión y quiere hacer una cita. No necesito el dinero ahora, pero siempre me sentí atraída por usted, profesor", dijo Hermione suavemente.

Snape se volteó rápidamente.

"Que?"

"He tenido una atracción por usted desde, bueno, desde siempre. No se lo podía decir, desde luego. Después de todo era una estudiante.

"Por mi? Se sentía atraída...por mi...?"

"Si"

"Ridículo! Solo intenta atraerme para que gaste una absurda suma de dinero con usted".

Hermione encogió los hombros.

"No me crea si no quiere", dijo ella, "Pero como dije, puede enviar una lechuza si cambia de parecer".

"Nunca", ladro el, luego salio bruscamente, golpeando la puerta detrás de el.

Hermione le sonrió y regresó a sus estudios.

"Una locura!", resopló Snape mientras se paseaba de aquí para allá frente a la chimenea de su habitación en Hogwarts. Su mascota, Raucous, estaba posado en el respaldo de uno de los grande sofás frente a la chimenea, observando a su amo con interés.

"Quinientos galeones! Que es lo que piensa? Que, su entrepierna esta hecha de oro sólido? Tal vez de platino? Esta loca. Una loca de remate".

Snape siguió rumiando para si.

"atracción por mi. Hmf. Si se siente atraída por mi , entonces que lo haga gratis, no? No, lo único que quiere es tratar de atraerme hacia su negocio con esa excusa. No es posible que sienta alguna clase de atracción por mí. Nunca nadie me ha deseado. O me desea".

Snape aplaco el paso ante este pronunciamiento. Luego se detuvo frente a las llamas del hogar frente a el.

Era verdad. Estaba solo y nadie lo amaba. No tenia prospectos, o la mas ligera esperanza que alguna mujer se interesara en el. Además, la mujer debía ser compatible. Y él era bastante difícil, aún en sus mejores días.

Estaría Hermione diciéndole la verdad, cuando le dijo de su atracción por él? Que tal si de verdad sentía algo así? Seria agradable tener sexo con una mujer que verdaderamente quisiera estar con el., aun cuando tuviera que pagar. No era como si no tuviese el dinero. Tenia suficiente. Algunos podían considerarlo casi rico debido a que casi no había gastado su salario durante sus años de enseñar en Hogwarts.

Era una gran cantidad de dinero, pero podía pagarlo fácilmente.

Pero, quería gastarlo?

Dos días después, Hermione recibió un mensaje vía un muy negro y muy atrevido cuervo. Leyó el mensaje y sonrió.

"Aguarda un momento mientras escribo la respuesta", le dijo a Raucous, quien estaba parado sobre su escritorio. Mientras Hermione escribía, el cuervo voló hasta la mesa con comida y se sirvió un poco de jamón y queso.

"Hey! Fuera de ahí! Eso es para los clientes!" Hermione le grito.

Completamente calmado, Raucous voló hacia el escritorio nuevamente y permitió que Hermione atara el mensaje en su pata. Cuando le abrió la puerta para dejarlo salir, lanzo una enorme bomba sobre el umbral.

"Condenada ave!" Hermione grito mientras el se alejaba. Ella limpio el desastre y regreso a su escritorio.

"Tiene sentido. De quien mas puede ser mascota ese cuervo si no de Severus Snape", pensó Hermione sentándose tras su escritorio.

así que Snape había cedido a su naturaleza mas baja.

Esto iba a ser estelar. Simplemente estelar.

N/A: Bueno, fue el primero. Como dije anteriormente, el original pertenece a Ms-Figg. Lo estoy traduciendo de a poco. Por favor, tenga paciencia.

Otra cosa, Ms-Figg escribió un "Change of Venue", que es algo así como la primera parte de esta historia, (no son correlativas), en la que los papeles están invertidos y es Snape el responsable de un negocio similar, en el que él mismo es "la mercancía"...en fin, cuando termine con este voy a empezar con la versión de Snape...jeejejjjejeee.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Como dije anteriormente, esta es una traduccion/adaptacion del original de Ms-Figg, "A Change of Venue Part 2: Granger Services, Inc", y recibi la pertinente autorizacion de la autora.

En el capitulo anterior me olvide de desentenderme de los personajes que le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y solo a ella y bla bla bla bla. Ya esta, lo dije.

Capitulo 2. Un acuerdo contractual.

Cuando Raucous regreso, parecia tener un pergamino de tamño ordinario atado a la pata. Pero cuando Snape tomo el mensaje, encontro dos pergaminos enrollados en uno. Uno escrito a mano y uno impreso que rapidamente se expandio y desenrollo mas y mas y mas.

Snape se quedo mirando el larguisimo pergamino atonito.

Buen Dios! Que era esto??

Snape se sento en su escritorio y poso los pergaminos sobre el mismo. Luego leyo primero la nota manuscrita.

_Querido Severus,_

_Por favor, complete este contrato y regreselo dentro de las proximas 24 hs. El mismo me informara un poco sobre sus experiencias. Tambien lo pondra al tanto de las politicas de rembolso, mis requerimientos y me dara acceso a sus registros medicos._

_Hermione Granger_

_Granger Services, Inc._

Snape fruncio el seño por el uso familiar de su nombre, dandose cuenta que Hermione estaba en su derecho de utilizarlo, considerando lo que iban a hacer, si Severus conseguia hacerlo... Debia haber imaginado que la bruja iba a complicarlo todo. Nada era facil con Hermione Granger. Todo tenia que hacerlo complicado.

Leyo el pergamino atentamente antes de escribir cualquier informacion. Queria estar al tanto de la mayor cantidad de informacion.

La primera parte era un documento de libre responsabilidad, liberando a Granger Services de cualquier eventualidad, que decia:

_**Formulario de libre reponsabilidad/Forma de consentimiento legal.**_

_**En orden de convertirse en cliente y libre participante de los Servicios Intimos (relaciones sexuales) provistos por Granger Services Inc (GSI), debe leer y completar este formulario de responsabilidad / forma de consentimiento legal y seguir la informacion al pie de la letra.**_

_**1-Entiendo y acepto que GSI esta imposibilitada de garantizar completamente mi seguridad e integridad fisica y de mis posesiones como resultado de las interacciones intimas. La participacion en dichas interacciones tienen ciertos riesgos, algunos de los cuales directamente relacionados con la actividad intima provista por Hermione Granger, unica proveedora del mencionado servicio. Los riesgos pueden incluir, pero no estar especificamente limitados a sesiones especialmente rudas, dolores musculares, calambres, dolores varios y molestias ocurridas durante actos de fingida dominacion, con o sin restricciones, juguetes/parafernalia sexual y/o paquetes de hechizos; molestias debidas al cansancio fisico, posiciones sexuales poco familiares o la ocurrencia de algun accidente inesperado.**_

_**Entiendo enteramente y acepto estos riesgos asociados a la participacion en dichas Interacciones. Tambien acepto no hacer ningun reclamo de ninguna denominacion concerniente a las acciones, procedimientos, costos, expensas, daños y legalidades contra GSI y su propietaria por cualquier perdida o daños sufrido durante o despues de mi participacion.**_

_**Entiendo que este documento esta sobre mi propiedad, mis herederos, representantes y asignaciones. Tambien confirmo que que comprendo que la Interaccion Intima puede implicar una buena cantidad de actividad fisica y que estoy en buen estado fisco y que no padezco de ninguna enfermedad cardiaca u otro tipo de problema fisico que pudiera inhabilitar mi habilidad para participar en la citada actividad o que pudiera poner en peligro mi integridad fisica.**_

_**Entiendo que Hermione Granger intentara comprender y trabajar de acuerdo a mis necesidades y que de buena gana acepto la interaccion con Hermione Granger por la duracion de dicho servicio. Si tuviera alguna condicion medica debo notificar a Hermione Granger de la misma.**_

_**Estoy de acuerdo con las condiciones descriptas anteriormente por GSI. En particular, acepto todo contacto fisico con Hermione Granger que sea necesario. Acepto no lanzar ningun hechizo o encantamiento con o sin varita durante la Interaccion y acepto no llevar mi varita conmigo a la cita.**_

_**He leido este formulario cuidadosamente y entiendo que firmando esta forma estoy accediendo a cumplir con lo anteriormente acordado.**_

_**Firma___________________________**_

_**Fecha__________________________**_

_**Aclaracion de la firma_________________________________**_

_**Consentimiento matrimonial (si es necesario)___________________________**_

_**Firma______________________________**_

_**Fecha_____________________________**_

_**Aclaracion de la firma_______________________________**_

Snape pestañeo varias veces. No habia considerado la posibilidad de salir lastimado debido a una relacion sexual con Hermione. Pero siendo quien ella era, y teniendo de prueba el kilometrico formulario legal, se habia molestado en pensarlo detenidamente.

Snape siguio leyendo.

Habia un lugar para firmar dando permiso para examinar sus registros medicos y asi probar que gozaba de una exelente condicion fisica. Poppy lo habia examinado justo antes de terminadas las clases, asi que no tenia que acudir al medico para pedir un registro sanitario.

Obviamente, Hermione no se arriesgaba a contraer ninguna enfermedad. Snape encontro esto tranquilizador. Continuo leyendo.

Hm.

La sesion seria por la noche, entre ocho y doce horas, dependiendo de la situacion. Era posible que parte de ese tiempo se gastara durmiendo. Seria provisto de un cambio de ropas, cena y conversacion especialmente diseñadas para hacerlo sentir lo mas comodo posible. Siguiendo a esta porcion del contrato, habia algunas lineas dedicadas a escribir los topicos en los que estaba interesado.

Estas estaban seguidas de una serie de preguntas concernientes a sus experiencias previas y tipo de actividades sexuales.

La primera pregunta era:

Por que desea utilizar los servicios de GSI?

Snape hizo un gesto.

"Porque quiero tener sexo, por supuesto", se dijo a si mismo, sacudiendo el contrato un poco.

Podria decir cada cuanto tiene sexo? Muy a menudo, a menudo, algunas veces o raramente.

No hay opcion "nunca"?

En cuales de estos actos le gustaria participar?

Snape leyo la lista que detallaba diversos actos y se ruborizo.

El solo habia tenido sexo vaginal estrictamente. No le habian practicado sexo oral ni lo habia practicado en una mujer. Mierda! Ni siquiera habia besado a una mujer realmente.

Snape penso que podia marcar todas las opciones solo para estar seguro. Si algo no le caia en gracia solo tenia que retractarse.

La lista estaba seguida por un espacio en donde se pedia describir en pocas lineas sobre sus debilidades y habilidades sexuales. El lenguaje del contrato cambio notablemente, piediendo al cliente que fuera honesto sobre esta parte ya que era importante para poder proveerle un buen encuentro.

Snape contemplo esta seccion del contrato con tristeza. Ningun hombre queria admitir que no tenia ninguna habilidad sexual, pero si mentia, seria un encuentro desagradable. Y tener que admitir esto a Hermione Granger...

Escaneo el documento en busca de algun tipo de clausula de confidencialidad. Alli estaba. Un voto de privacia se ponia en funcionamiento una vez firmado el contrato. La informacion no seria compartida con nadie.

La parte que seguia describia una cantidad impresionante de escenarios que Snape encontro escesivos. Tal vez si tuviera mas experiencia los encontraria mas atractivos. Por ahora, solo se concentraria en tener una relacion sexual satisfactoria sin tanta alharaca.

La ultima opcion era: sin escenario.

Bien. Muy bien.

A continuacion habia un espacio en el cual el cliente podia hacer preguntas con la promesa de una pronta respuesta.

Snape tenia algunas preguntas. Una de ellas era, que pasaba si eyaculaba prematuramente?

Mas abajo se encontraban las politicas de rembolso.

NO HAY REMBOLSOS.

Aparentemente esto se debia a que el tiempo invertido en un cliente insatisfecho podria haber sido utilizado por otro.

Bueno, el no tenia intencion de pedir un rembolso.

Cada parte del contrato tenia que ser marcada como leida. Al final habia un resumen y otro espacio para firmar. Esta ultima firma invocaba el Voto de Privacia concerniente a todo el contrato. No habia letra pequeña en ningun lado.

Snape miro el pergamino pensativamente. Al principio penso que era excesivo e innecesario, pero despues de haber leido todo el contrato, este evitaba los malos entendidos y daba toda la impresión que Hermione estaba proporcionando un servicio.

Levanto una pluma y comenzo a llenar el documento. Que tan buena era Hermione en este servicio era algo que todavia quedaba por descubrir.

Un dia despues, Hermione leia el contrato de Snape con una expresion triste en los ojos, sobre todo al llegar a la parte sobre sus habilidades y debilidades sexuales. No era lo que estaba escrito sino lo que no estaba lo que la afectaba.

"No conozco mis habilidades. Solo he tenido sexo dos veces en mi vida pero solo una vez fue satisfactoria, cuando era joven. Mi compañera no estaba feliz. Mi principal debilidad es la eyaculacion precoz:"

Hermione se sintio mal por Severus. Si habia tenido sexo de joven, la eyaculacion precoz era bastante normal. Y con especto a su compañera infeliz, bueno, uno no podia complacer a todo el mundo.

"Pobre hechicero", dijo ella suavemente, mirando el pergamino, trazando con los dedos la apretada y picuda escritura, "la vida no ha sido grata contigo, no es asi?"

Hermione escribio un mensaje para Snape respondiendo sus preguntas. Le aseguro que la eyaculacion precoz de ninguna manera era un problema y que no habia limites en la cantidad de veces que podian tener sexo. Agrego que la noche seria lo mas natural posible ya que no habia escogido ningun escenario.

Hermione enrollo el pergamino con cabal determinacion en los ojos.

Si Severus le permitia hacer las cosas al estilo Granger, iba a tener mucho mas de lo que esperaba.

Despues de todos sus sacrificios por el mundo magico, el se lo merecia todo...

...y mas.

N/A: Bueno, debo decir que el "contrato" me costo bastante traducirlo...

Y pensar que hay muchas personas que se ganan la vida de esta manera...y ganan muy buen dinero...mientras que algunos, como yo, tienen que sudar muchas camisas para ganar un sueldo miserable despues de haber estado seis años en la universidad.....perdon...estoy teniendo una noche melancolica....SOB


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3. La cita.

"Noche de fantasías con colegialas, Hermione?"

"No!"

"Me podrías haber engañado con esa falda y esos zapatos", dijo Adam Sweetmeats, arrugando la nariz. "Si 'sexy' fuera un examen, tendrías un 'T' por 'Troll".

Adam mostró los dientes como para darle peso a lo que decía, pero Hermione simplemente lo ignoro. Adam vivía para el glamour y el brillo. Todo belleza, todo el tiempo. Esa noche, usaba sombra azul y tenia las uñas pintadas de celeste bebe para combinar con la ropa que usaba.

"Bueno, al menos, tu cabello se ve decente, gracias a mi, por supuesto. Pero hubiera preferido un poco mas de ondulaciones", agrego.

Sacudió ingeniosamente el cabello y dio un paso atrás con un floreo, alzando las manicuradas manos para anunciar que había terminado.

"No quiero mas ondulaciones, Adam. Quiero verme mas bien normal, como yo misma", dijo Hermione mientras se ponía de pie y se miraba al espejo.

"No entiendo a algunas mujeres", dijo Adam haciendo un gesto mientras se acercaba a ella para pararse detrás con su cabello en picos, perfectamente desordenado. Por supuesto, no podía verse al espejo. El era un vampiro. Un vampiro reina...para ser exactos...y mas gay que lo Village People. Era también el propietario del salón de belleza llamado "Amorosas Mordidas", y el estilista personal de Hermione.

"Deberían enfocarse en verse fabulosas!"

"Adam, si me veo muy...'fabulosa', lo mas probable es que mi cliente se asuste muchísimo y huya", dijo Hermione dándose vuelta.

"A que clase de hombre no le gusta una mujer 'fabulosa'?" pregunto el vampiro.

"Creo que a este. Tengo que ser mas que cuidadosa con el. Estoy relativamente segura que tiene una muy baja autoestima en lo que concierne a su sexualidad. No quiero que se sienta presionado".

Adam batió sus larguisimas pestañas como abanicos mientras guardaba sus herramientas en el bolso.

"Bueno, bueno, eso si que es nuevo. La mayoría de los hombres no tienen ni idea de lo que significa tener sexo", dijo el vampiro reina, "mientras puedan bombear un poco, son felices. Al diablo con sus compañeras o compañeros. Es por eso que agradezco mucho, mucho tener a mi Víctor. Ese vampiro es una maldita maquina..."

"Ya he escuchado toda la cantinela de lo bueno que es Víctor antes, Adam. El podrá ser una maquina del amor, pero me pone la piel de gallina cada vez que lo veo. Siempre me muestra los colmillos", se quejo Hermione.

"Oh, es que axial es el, no te preocupes Hermione. El no podría probar una gota de tu sangre. Ya sabes que no cazamos humanos", dijo Adam.

"Tu no, pero no estoy muy segura que Víctor no lo haga. El no se ve muy...domesticado que digamos. No me importa cuanto lo halagues, Adam".

El sonrió mostrando los colmillos.

"Pues si, todavía tiene un poco de la bestia que solía ser. Así es como me gusta. Rudo, caliente y bruto. Que rico!"

Hermione aliso su cabello.

"Como sea, ya deberías irte Adam. El va a llegar en cualquier momento". le dijo a Adam mientras el vampiro salía de la habitación, hacia la sala y luego a su oficina.

Al punto de entrar en la oficina, el llamador sonó y Hermione rápidamente miro el espejo en su escritorio. Era Severus.

"Ay,no! Ya llego. Solo vete Adam, esta bien? Nada de intentar seducirlo, de acuerdo? Y NADA del acto 'soy un vampiro sediento de ti', me explico??"

"Bah! no me dejas nada de diversión", dijo Adam con humor, mientras Hermione abría la puerta para que Snape entre. El pálido hechicero entro en la oficina y luego de una breve mirada a Adam, se quedo congelado en su lugar.

"Que...que es...eso?" pregunto, apuntando un dedo acusador al extravagante personaje frente a el.

Adam miraba a Snape con abyecta fascinación.

"Podría pasar por uno de nosotros", dijo Adam suavemente, poniéndose una mano en el corazón. "El es...hermoso. Mira esos ojos, esa nariz, su cabello es tan feo! Es...es..asombroso! No cambiaria nada de el!"

"Adam, es hora de irse..." canturreo despacio Hermione, empujándolo hacia Snape, a quien no le hizo mucha gracia.

Los ojos de Adam descubrieron la entrepierna de Snape y se agrandaron notablemente.

"Sus atributos son...bueno, no hay otra palabra para describirlos...mordibles. Definitivamente valen la pena mordisquearlos", dijo el vampiro reina con una sonrisita traviesa.

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron de par en par. Saco su varita y la apunto directamente y sin dudar hacia Adam.

"Profesor!! No!!" grito Hermione, corriendo para ponerse frente al vampiro.

"SOLARIS!", grito el hechicero, lanzando el hechizo de luz solar sobre Hermione y Adam. No iba a lastimarla a ella, solo a la monstruosidad detrás de ella. La ropa se les chamusco un poco, pero nada mas les ocurrió a ninguno de los dos.

Adam batió sus largas pestañas a Snape.

"Creo que estoy enamorado", suspiro el vampiro.

Hermione lo tomo del brazo.

"Adam, estas bien?", pregunto mientras el seguía mirando a Snape. Sus azules ojos lentamente se enfocaron en ella.

"Debes haber olvidado que soy un vampiro reina, querida, Mi especie puede caminar en la luz solar. Solo perdemos nuestros poderes brevemente. Si hubiera sido Víctor, seria cenizas ahora". Volvió a mirar a Snape. "Es positivamente peligroso...pero que bestia...! Mmmmmmmmmm".

"Bestia?!? Yo no soy la bestia aquí...tu...chupasangre!", ladro Snape. "Me pregunto si la decapitación funciona con tu especie..."

Snape empezó a levantar el brazo nuevamente.

"Severus! Adam es mi amigo y es inofensivo. Ahora, por que trajo su varita? Se suponía que no iba a traerla..."dijo Hermione con las manos en las caderas.

Snape miro a Hermione y bajo el brazo de mala gana.

"Traje mi varita porque nunca dejo mi casa sin ella", replico Snape, "CREI que no iba a necesitarla cuando...bueno...en la cama. El documento no es muy claro en ese punto".

Hermione frunció el seño. Se había dado cuenta del vacío en el documento poco antes de llegar seguramente. Iba a tener que ser mas clara en el lenguaje utilizado en el contrato.

"Como sea, baje la varita. Adam ya se iba, ya..."dijo ella mirando directamente al vampiro.

"Si, si, ya me voy....Dios...", Adam suspiro, caminando lentamente hacia el profesor, moviendo las caderas y pestañeando hacia el. "Si no funciona con ella, profesor, puede venir a visitarme al salón de belleza cuando quiera. Quiero decir, las chicas son divertidas por un rato, pero somos los chicos los que damos todas las satisfacciones..."

"Fuera Adam, YA!" susurro Hermione al tiempo que el rostro de Snape se arrugaba en una absoluta mueca de desagrado. Adam abrió la puerta y salio. Luego se volvió y se dirigió exclusivamente a Snape.

"Adiosito...!!" se despidió Adam meneando los dedos al Maestro de Pociones. Luego le lanzo un beso.

Snape azoto la puerta en la cara del vampiro y se volvió para mirar a Hermione.

"Un vampiro?"

"Que? Es perfectamente legal. Es mi estilista", dijo al todavía enardecido hechicero.

"Veo que no has mejorado tu circulo de amistades...", dijo Snape con ironía. "Aparentemente esta mas deplorable que nunca..."

Hermione se trago la respuesta que se le paso por la cabeza, "al menos yo si tengo amigos".

Tenia que recordar mantener la calma, sin importar el hecho que el no solo había entrado en su dominio y había tratado de asesinar a su amigo inmediatamente.

"Solo eres vampiro fóbico. De verdad Severus. Estamos en el siglo XXI. Ya acéptalo". respondió Hermione.

"Los vampiros son criaturas oscuras, Señorita Granger". retruco Snape. "Las criaturas oscuras no deberían andar sueltos por nuestro mundo y...y..cortando el cabello..."

Snape tenía que admitir que el cabello d e Hermione se veía realmente hermoso. El cabello de escobeta de sus años jóvenes había desaparecido. Era de un color ambarino y ligeramente ondulado. Se había vestido bellamente también. Falda y blusa. Muy formal y sencillo. Cuando llego, no había sabido que esperar de la cita. Pero ciertamente no había esperado encontrar un vampiro. Mucho menos uno gay.

"Hermione. Llámame Hermione", le dijo. "Ya no soy tu estudiante. Ambos somos adultos ahora".

"Hermione entonces", repitió Snape tratando de ponerse en sintonía con Hermione.

Ella suspiro.

"Muy bien. Ese fue un comienzo un poco fuerte, pero ya paso. La cena espera. Algo sencillo. Tarta Pastor, peras y zanahorias, galletas y natilla de postre"Pense que apreciaria mas una cena mas bien hogareña". Dijo Hermione.

"Cocinaste tu?", pregunto Snape.

Hermione asintio.

"Así es"

"Espero que seas buena cocinera."

"Los soy"

Snape no había probado comida casera desde que era un niño. Comía en Hogwarts y en restaurantes. La comida casera sonaba muy bien.

"Estoy hambriento", admitió.

Hermione le dedico una sonrisa.

"Entonces, bien, sígueme", dijo, saliendo de la oficina a trabes de la puerta detrás de su escritorio. Encendió las luces y paso por la puerta.

Snape miro por un momento a su alrededor y luego la siguió.

Entro en una sala. Estaba bellamente amueblada y había una muy bien dotada biblioteca contra la pared más lejana. Opuestas a la biblioteca, se encontraban la chimenea y un sofá, dos sillones y una mesa de café

"Aquí estoy", dijo Hermione.

Snape se dirigió hacia la cocina y encontró a Hermione sirviendo la comida.

"Siéntate, por favor", dijo señalando con la cabeza la mesa y las sillas.

Todo era muy informal. Snape había esperado algo más, bueno, romántico? Pero, desde luego, aquella no era una situación precisamente romántica. Aparto una silla y se sentó tensamente a la mesa. Hermione le alcanzo una taza de te, luego regreso a la estufa para seguir con la cena. Una escena bastante domestica.

Snape bebió el te y lo encontró delicioso y en la temperatura justa. Termino de beberlo al tiempo que Hermione sacaba la tarta pastor del horno. Humeaba y el aroma le hacia agua la boca.

"Esperaba encontrar porcelana china, platería y velas," dijo Snape.

Hemione hizo un gesto mientras servia una rebanada grande de la tarta en su plato junto a la guarnición de peras y zanahorias.

"Pensé que esa clase de escenario seria un poco perturbador. Decepcionado? Supongo que puedo arreglar ese tipo de escenario en la sala si lo prefieres…Tengo lo necesario si quieres…"

"En realidad, preferiría que no. En realidad me gusta así como esta." Replico Snape.

"Bien. Pensé que así estarías mas a gusto," dijo la joven bruja, poniendo el plato y los cubiertos frente a el. "Que te gustaría beber? Tengo jugo de calabaza, jugo de manzana, leche, vino…"

"Me gustaría vino, por favor."

Hermione ya sabia que querría vino.

"Tengo un Reserva Rioja, Rojo, que va muy bien con la tarta pastor."

"Esta bien"

Snape observo mientras Hermione le sirvió el vino y luego se servio un poco para ella y se sentaba con el a la mesa. Comenzaron a comer y todo estaba delicioso.

"Así que, como siguen las cosas en Hogwarts?", pregunto Hermione.

Snape se puso serio.

"Un poco aburridas", admitió el Maestro de Pociones.

"Me imagino, ahora que la amenaza de Voldemort ya no existe", dijo Hermione.

"Si…", respondió el.

"Pero han habido grandes avances educativos en el mundo mágico. Sabes, estoy tomando Pociones Avanzadas en la universidad, con un tal Antonio Vargas".

Snape gruño un poco.

"Bah" Ese sujeto es un idiota. Ninguna de las pociones que clama haber inventado le pertenecen. Ese es el trabajo de sus aprendices. Luego el las reclama y registras como propias por que el es el que manda. Los aprendices hacen todo el trabajo, toda la investigación y demás y el se lleva el crédito…Un idiota, lisa y llanamente" dijo el ácidamente.

Hermione se mostró sorprendida al escucharlo.

"De verdad'" Nunca escuche nada al respecto…"

"Y no lo vas a escuchar jamás. Los aprendices son forzados a tomar un juramento para nunca revelar cualquier cosa que ocurriera durante la tutoría de Vargas…Es un poco mas de cuatro años de esclavismo por un papel…triste…"

"Nunca escucha nada de eso…" dijo Hermione muy interesada.

"Mas allá de todo lo que estudies, hay muchas cosas que aprender que no vas a encontrar en los libros" replico el mirándola. Súbitamente se ruborizo y regreso la atención a la comida.

Hermione no lo dejo verla sonreír.

El estaba bien seguro de eso.

N/A: Bueno, aquí esta el tercero. En un par de días, si no me quedo dormida antes, espero ser capaz de postear el capitulo que sigue. Necesito dormir un poco….

Ah! Y gracias por los varios reviews!! Se agradecen mucho!!!! Aun cuando la historia no es mía…AH! Y gracias a Nini Snape que me escribió un review pero no pude contestarle por no había link para hacerlo.

Nos estamos viendo!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3. Conversaciones honestas.

Hermione escucho atentamente mientras Snape le contaba sobre los crimenes de Vargas contra su arte, para luego tener un interesante debate sobre pociones y encantamientos y sobre cual campo era mejor.

El punto de Hermione era que la creacion de encantamientos era mas cerebral, pero Snape preferia usar las manos en lo concerniente a las pociones.

Ya que el era muy eficiente en ambos campos, sentia que su punto de vista estaba mas informado que el de Hermione. Ella escuchaba mientras el describia cuan satisfactorio era recolectar los ingredientes y preparlos, y la precision necesaria para crear el brebaje perfecto. Como los vapores de un caldero bulliendo podia intoxicar...

"Haces que tu arte suene muy sensual, Severus", dijo Hermione suavemente. "Veo que amas sumergir tus sentidos en el proceso".

"Si", acordo el, "Es muy gratificante".

Hermione le sonrio mientras juntaba los platos y cubiertos de la mesa y regresaba con el postre. Severus lo encontro muy bueno. Hermione deslizo un pergamino sobre la mesa. El lo tomo.

"Mis registros medicos. Solo para que sepas que tengo una muy buena salud. Tambien estoy protegida para evitar embarazos no deseados", le dijo.

Snape leyo el registro.

"Tus tobillos estan un poco debiles", observo.

"Un poco, si", respondio ella con una sonrisa. "No soy perfecta. Tu tambien estas en buena forma, por lo que veo, solo un poco bajo de peso y estas teniendo algun problema de estomago".

"Tengo problemas con mi digestion", replico Snape. "Muchas medicinas para el estomago dolorido son ineficientes con el tiempo. La acidez es de lo peor".

"Si? Sabias que existe una cura muy simple para aliviarla? Una que no tiene nada que ver con pociones o medicamentos? Nada peligroso y casi siempre funciona".

"Que es?"

"Saliva. Tu propia saliva. Tiene propiedades que neutralizan el reflujo acido".

Snape fruncio el seño.

"Asi que debo embotellar mi propia saliva y bebrla cuando me duele el estomago?"

Hermione se rio fuerte.

"No, por supuesto que no. Solo necesitas algo como un caramelo. Sentiras alivio en un par de minutos", informo ella.

"Voy a tener que intentar eso", dijo el mientras Hermione se ponia de pie y se dirigia hacia los gabinetes de la cocina y tomaba algo pequeño de alli.

Toma, una menta. No aguardes a que empiecen los sintomas", le dijo.

Snape agradecio y termino con la natilla. Luego desenvolvio la menta y se la puso en la boca. Hermione recolecto el resto de los platos, los lavo y guardo. Luego regreso a la mesa para sentarse a conversar con el.

Hermione miro a Snape y se puso en carácter. Era hora de hablar de los negocios del pacer.

"Severus, estas nervioso por lo de esta noche?", pregunto con suavidad.

"T-tengo que admitir que un poco. Todo esto es un poco raro, esto de cenar aquí contigo, conversar contigo y todo eso, sabiendo que vamos a...a...Me preocupa que no pueda...que no pueda..."

"No deberias preocuparte por tu desempeño, Severus. Estas en buenas manos, te prometo..."

"No soy Lucius Malfoy....ni soñando podria compararme con el...lo se...El es atractivo. Yo no. Vas a tener que ignorar mi obvia falta de..de..de atractivo fisico..."

Snape se veia bastante consternado en este punto. Ni siquiera queria mirarla a la cara.

"Severus, dejame decirte algo, esta bien? Y cada palabra que voy a decir es verdad. Lucius Malfoy es atractivo, rico, encantador...cuando quiere...Pero si esto no fuese negocio y solo un asunto de eleccion personal, entre tu y el, te elijo a ti".

Snape casi la maldijo.

"No creo ni una palabra. No seas condescendiente conmigo, Hermione. Odio eso. Tal vez sea una pobre excusa de hombre, pero no me agrada ser tratado como un caso de caridad", dijo el friamente. "Las cosas, tal cual son".

"No, de verdad te elegiria a ti, Severus. Malfoy es un niño mimado, quien se puede acostar con quien quiera cuando quiera. Soy una novedad para el. Viene aquí para juguetear, tener una revolcada e irse. No hay nada memorable en el. Es atractivo, pero solo por fuera. Tambien es vanidoso y hueco..."

"Que paso con tu voto de privacia?", pregunto Snape de repente.

"No tengo uno con Lucius", respondio ella. "Mis contratos se hacen a medida del cliente. Sabia que tu ibas a querer uno, pero a Lucius, ese fanfarron, no le interesa. Ama que hable de el. Nunca lo hago, de cualquier manera. Pero si lo hiciera, no se molestaria en lo absoluto. Mantengo la puerta abierta solo para protegerme. Tal vez llegue el dia en el que necesite hablar de el".

"Ya veo", dijo Snape, aliviado.

"Eres el unico hechicero que no ha pedido un escenario. El unico. Eres un hombre brillante, Severus Snape. No eres alguien que tome a las mujers como objetos. No crees ser el regalo de los dioses para el mundo magico, aunque tus servicios digan lo contrario. No creo que hayas tenido una experiencia sexual satisfactoria en tu vida y eso te pone nervioso. Cuando estemos juntos va a ser muy, pero muy especial, que no tiene nada que ver con la manera en que te ves, o tu experiencia o tus habilidades. Es solo porque eres tu, Severus Snape. Ser la primera mujer con la que encuentres verdadero placer, sera un honor. Aunque hablando estrictamente de negocios, no podia tener favoritismos, asi que te cobre lo mismo que le cobro a todos. Pero si pudiera elegir, lo haria gratis, definitivamente. Despues de todos esos años enseñandome, finalmente tengo la oportunidad de pagar el favor. De verdad, estoy muy ansiosa".

Snape se quedo ahí sentado, sin saber que decir mientras Hermione se puso de pie lentamente y camino alrededor de la mesa hasta quedar a su lado.

"Puedo?", pregunto suavemente.

Snape parpadeo.

"Puedes que?", pregunto.

"Besarte", respondio ella inclinandose hacia el sin esperar la respuesta.

Snape se sobresalto un poco al sentir sus suaves labios conectarse con los de el. Mantuvo los labios apretados. Pero Hermione no se dejo intimidar. Presiono un poco mas y suavemente deslizo sus labios contra los de el hasta que se relajaron.

Snape cerro los ojos y permitio que ella succionara el labio inferior.

Y se sentia maravilloso.

N/A: Bueno, bueno, ahí va el cuarto episodio. Vamos bien, eh? Severus? Pobre profe, por momentos me hace reir mucho, pero por momentos me da bastante lastima...Quien mas cree que dejaron abandonado a este pobre tipo, solo, y sin ninguna alegria en su vida?? En fin, queria agradecer a tods los que han comentado. Francamente, no esperaba tanto publico. Mucho menos tan rapido.

A la mayoria le respondo directamente, a traves del link, pero, a los que no tienen cuenta, les respondo desde aquí.

Tsunade, gracias por el comentario!!! Y si...soy un poco perversa....jejejeeejejeeee Y ME GUSTA!!! JAJAJAJAJAAA Espero que te estes divirtiendo!!!!

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5, Giros inesperados.

Hermione se separo de Snape, descansando los ambarinos ojos en su rostro. Los ojos de el estaban cerrados. Lentamente comenzó a abrirlos. La miro y ella se enderezo.

"Como estuvo?", pregunto con suavidad.

"Estuvo…fue muy agradable", dijo Snape pesadamente.

"Te gustaría probar otro?"

"Si"

"Bien, entonces ponte de pie. Es mejor de esa manera", dijo Hermione alejándose un poco para dejarle espacio.

Snape se paro lentamente y se quedo mirando a Hermione rígidamente.

Se veía un poco dolorido…

"Ven, acércate. Tus brazos alrededor de mi cintura", instruyo Hermione.

Snape dudo, luego se acerco a ella haciendo exactamente lo que le había indicado, pero sin acercarse demasiado.

"Mas cerca. No tengas miedo de tocarme. No voy a romperme", le dijo ella con suavidad.

Snape acerco su cuerpo al de ella gentilmente. Hermione podía sentirlo temblar levemente debido al poco familiar contacto. También podía sentir que todavía no estaba excitado. Estaba muy nervioso. La sostenía cautelosamente como si tuviera miedo de mover los brazos.

"Muy bien, ahora..bésame", dijo ella, ofreciendo los labios.

Snape miro la boca de Hermione, luego avanzo tentativamente hasta descender los labios hasta los de ella. Los labios de Snape estaban tensos otra vez, pero Hermione puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello y movió la boca sensualmente sobre la de el hasta que se relajo. Luego movió el cuerpo suavemente contra el de el, de manera que Severus pudiera sentir la suavidad de las pechos de ella contra su cuerpo. Hermione sintió una punzada en el abdomen cuando lo sintió reaccionar. De pronto, el se alejo bruscamente.

"Que pasa?", pregunto ella.

Snape solo parpadeo.

"Creo…me parece que todo esto es un error Hermione", balbuceo pestañeando rápidamente

Lo que pasaba es que Snape ya sentía como si estuviese a punto de venirse, y solo por el hecho de haber besado a Hermione…Como podía llegar hasta el final? No tenía control.

"No, no es un error, Severus. Te sentí reaccionar hacia mi", dijo tratando de serenarlo, todavía con los brazos alrededor del cuello.

"Si. Pero…siento que…que estoy a punto de…no puedo hacer esto…", replico el.

"Puedes y lo harás. Lo haremos juntos. No voy a permitir que huyas de mí. He estado pensando en ti los últimos días, Severus. Deseo esto, te deseo a ti, comprendes? No te preocupes sobre si vas a poder. Vas a llegar hasta el final, te lo prometo."

"No tengo control sobre mi mismo", murmuro el.

"Bueno, por eso vamos a dejar que la primera se vaya sola, luego empezamos de nuevo", le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano. "Ven conmigo, Iremos a mi habitación".

Snape se resistió un poco, pero Hermione tironeo de el tan fuerte que tuvo que seguirla, con el rostro desencajado. Todavía no estaba seguro de todo el asunto. Ella lo guió a trabes del largo pasillo y luego giro a la derecha hacia su habitación. Snape miro a su alrededor.

Estaba pintada de un frió color azul. Había una cama queen-size con mesitas de noche a cada lado, un vestidor con espejo, un closet, un librero pequeño, pero lleno hasta el tope de libros y un baño. En el suelo, la alfombra azul se veía mullida.

"Mi habitación", dijo ella innecesariamente. "Ahora, ve al baño y cámbiate de ropas. Encontraras pijamas una bata y zapatillas. Creo que todo es de tu medida. Si quieres, puedes darte una ducha. Yo me vestiré aquí mismo".

Snape miro hacia el baño furtivamente.

"Adelante, Severus. Ve a mojarte", dijo Hermione traviesamente, empujándolo hacia el baño.

Snape tomo aire, luego entro cerrando la puerta detrás de el. Lo que siguió fue el más absoluto silencio, hasta que Hermione escucho que se abría la ducha.

"Estas perdiendo tiempo valioso", dijo ella suavemente mientras comenzaba a desvestirse.

Snape estaba parado en la ducha, dejando el agua correr sobre su cuerpo delgado y lleno de cicatrices. Como podía Hermione sentir algún tipo de pasión por alguien tan feo como el? Severus ni siquiera quería desnudarse frente a ella. Tal vez ella podía dejarlo solo bajarse los pantalones, podía preguntar, no?

Su miembro se había dormido otra vez y esto lo puso de peor humor. Estaba seguro que cualquier otro hechicero que estuviese a punto de moverse a una linda chica estaría erecto y duro como piedra. Pero claro, el no…

Escucho que golpeaban la puerta.

"Severus, estas bien ahí dentro?" Hermione dijo, se había puesto un largo camisón de seda color verde Slytherin, con finos breteles. Era un muy bonito camisón, mostrando un poco en el pecho pero no demasiado. Nada muy provocativo.

"Estoy…estoy bien. Saldré pronto.", respondió el. Jugueteo un poco con su suave miembro por un momento, luego suspiro y salio de la ducha.

Hermione estaba sentada sobre la cama cuando un muy cohibido Snape salio del baño vestido con pijamas negros, zapatillas y la bata que ella había dejado para el. Había dejado su varita en el baño, ya que se suponía que no iba a usarla en la cama. Se quedo allí mirando a Hermione, deslizando los ojos sobre el sinuoso cuerpo Trago saliva cuado ella se levanto y le sonrió.

"El negro es definitivamente tu color, tu sabes", le dijo suavemente. "Que te parece mi elección de vestuario?"

Hermione giro un poco para el.

"Es…es muy bonito", dijo el mirando el orgulloso trasero de Hermione por un momento antes de desviar la mirada con culpa. Luego vio que había traído vino.

"Puedo beber un poco mas de vino?" pregunto el.

"Por supuesto", dijo ella. "Siéntate en la cama, te serviré una copa".

Severus camino hacia la cama y se sentó en el borde. Era un colchón muy firme. Caray! Estaba tan tenso! Hermione le alcanzo la copa de vino. Severus se lo llevo a la boca y se lo bebió de una vez.

Hermione alzo una ceja.

"Lo saboreaste siquiera?" pregunto ella.

"No realmente", replico el mientras Hermione levantaba la botella y llenaba la copa nuevamente.

"Un poco de coraje liquido", dio Hermione con una mueca.

"Sip, un poco", acordó Snape, antes de beberse la segunda copa. Hermione tomo la copa de su mano.

"Ya fue suficiente vino", le dijo poniendo la botella en la mesita de noche.

Miro a Snape, quien miraba al frente sin pestañear, con las manos descansando sobre los muslos. La manzana de Adán se movía nerviosamente y parecía tener un leve tic en la mejilla.

"Me encanta", dijo ella suavemente.

Snape giro la cabeza.

"Que cosa te encanta?" pregunto frunciendo el seño.

"Que estés tan nervioso. Hace que me den ganas de hacerte cosas muy traviesas", le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Encuentras mi nerviosismo atractivo?", pregunto el.

"Oh, si, muy atractivo", respondió Hermione.

Snape hizo un ruido.

"Entonces seguramente encontraras mi imposibilidad de mantener una erección sin venirme sobre ti simplemente hermosa", murmuro el.

"De hecho, tal vez axial sea", acordó Hermione al tiempo que Snape la miraba incrédulo.

"Eso dices ahora", siseo el.

"Eso crees? Porque no lo comprobamos?", dijo ella, retirando las manos de el y acariciando su pene a trabes del pantalón pijama.

Snape se sobresalto y golpeo la mano de Hermione haciéndola reír.

"Que estas haciendo?!?", se indigno el.

"Creo que es bastante obvio. Estaba acariciando tu miembro. Planeo hacerlo bastante esta noche, axial que deberías acostumbrarte".

"Bueno, como sea, no estoy listo para que lo toques"; dijo el con mal humor. "Todavía no".

Hermione frunció el seño.

"Me la vas poner dura, eh Severus? Antes que de verdad me la des dura…" dijo ella.

Snape bajo la vista, sin querer mirarla a la cara.

"Yo…yo no quería ser…axial, Hermione. Es solo que…tengo tantas dudas…no sobre ti…sobre mí. No tienes idea de lo que se siente ser como…yo. Carecer de todo…de atractivo, habilidad, experiencia. Tu misma, eres un poco mas que una niña y tienes mas experiencia que yo…es vergonzoso".

"Una niña? Soy una mujer Severus. Una joven, pero mujer al fin. Y todo el mundo comienza en algún punto. Tu solo estas empezando más tarde que el resto. Pero debes recordar lo que estuviste haciendo todos estos años, mientras los demás hechiceros mojaban el bizcocho. Tú combatías el mal, Severus. No tenias tiempo para esto".

"No era que no tenia tiempo. Nadie me quería y yo lo sabia", dijo el con voz fría.

"De haber sido mayor, me hubiese ido a la cama contigo", dijo Hermione. "Antes de pensar que habías asesinado a Dumbledore. Tuve dudas entonces, pero luego descubrí que no era lo que había pasado realmente y los sentimientos regresaron. Pero claro, tu nunca hubieras tenido sexo con una estudiante, mucho menos una de las mejores amigas de Harry Potter".

Snape la miro.

"Siempre fuiste un poco rara", dijo el con suavidad.

"Todavía lo soy, te lo aseguro. A mi me parece que el carácter es mas importante que el atractivo físico. Y no conozco a nadie con más carácter que tu, Severus. Si hiciera una analogía entre Lucius y tu, el seria un charco y tu un océano entero".

La boca de Snape se movió, pero no dijo nada.

Hermione intento otra táctica.

"Severus, se que no quieres ningún escenario y eso, axial que mantuve esto simple. Pero tengo que admitir algo sobre ti…"

"Que cosa?"

"Que…que esta es mi propia fantasía. Tenerte aquí, tener sexo contigo. Eso. Sin mucha decoración…"

El se puso señudo otra vez.

"En ese caso, tal vez tu deberías pagarme a mi los quinientos galeones", dijo el.

Hermione lo miro un segundo, luego se levanto y salio de la habitación. Snape se quedo mirando.

Bueno, la arruinaste fea esta vez.

Al punto, Hermione regreso con un pequeño saco y se lo arrojo. El lo atrapo por reflejo. El movimiento hizo que algo dentro del saco sonara a monedas.

"Que es esto?", le pregunto a Hermione quien estaba de pie en la puerta, apoyándose en el marco con los brazos cruzados. Estaba sonriendo.

"Quinientos galeones…por mi fantasía", replico ella.

N/A: Bueno, bueno, dije que iba a dormir esta noche, pero estoy bastante insomne…voy a tener que dejar de fumar y tomar café o voy a terminar pateando mis propias ojeras….jejejeee

Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh….Moshina, preguntabas por el altruismo de Hermione…..CHAN! Ahí 'ta el altruismo…bweheheeeee

AH! Y gracias Mimesis y Nini Snape por los comments!!! Siempre son bien recibidos.

Oigan, si quieren que sea mas…digamos…"respetuosa", respecto al lenguaje original…si entienden a que me refiero, espero que si, me lo dicen eh? El problema es que aquí, en Argentina, usamos palabras que tal vez no tienen sentido en otros países de habla hispana. Acepto sugerencias eh?

Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6. Llegando a un entendimiento.

Snape abrio el saco y puso una moneda sobre la mano. Lo levanto y observo detenidamente. Luego lo puso entre los dientes e intento doblarlo.

"Es real", dijo Hermione desde la puerta, ligeramente insultada.

"Podria ser Oro de Leprechaun", replico Snape, frunciendo el seño. "Intestas hacerme creer que me delvolveras el dinero?"

"No. No te estoy devolviendo el dinero. TU dinero esta en Gringotts. Ese es MI dinero y es el pago por tus servicios. En otras palabras, te estoy convirtiendo en un gigoló por una noche. Quieres jugar?"

Snape la miro.

"No se que clase de juego es este. Esperas que crea que de verdad vas a darme este dinero?" pregunto el. "Es absurdo. Si acepto esto, entonces sera como si no te hubiera pagado nada. Cancelaria todo el asunto."

"No, de ninguna manera", replico ella, aproximandose lentamente a el, para luego sentarse en la cama a su lado. "Seria el pago por mi fantasia. Si aceptas el pago, seria bajo los mismos terminos contractuales que te envie. Si estar contigo es mi fantasia, y lo es, tienes razon, deberia pagarte".

Snape no sabia que decir en este punto. Puso el galeon de nuevo en el saco y se paro. Miro a Hermione por un momento. Luego, comenzo a pasearse de aquí para alla, con la bata flotando como las que usaba en a escuela. Hermione lo miro tranquilamente mientras el trataba de resolver el asunto en su cabeza.

Finalmente se detuvo.

"De verdad quieres darme este dinero?"

Hermione asintio.

"Por sexo?"

Hermione asintio otra vez.

"De verdad…de verdad deseas hacerlo…tanto lo deseas…?"

"Ah si, Severus, lo deseo y mucho".

Snape la miro de nuevo y trago saliva, con la expresión del rostro ilegible.

"Y bien?" pregunto Hermione. "Estas dispuesto a cumplir mi fantasia, Severus?"

Snape se quedo quieto, apretando el saco con los galeones en una mano.

"Te das cuenta que no hay devoluciones", dijo el. "Incluso si no soy capaz de llenar tus expectativas"

"No esperaba menos", acordo Hermione.

"No quiero…no quiero quitarme la ropa", dijo el de repente.

Hermione fruncio el seño.

"Que?! Y como se supone que vamos a tener sexo si no te desnudas?"

"Puedo bajarme los pantalones", dijo el poco convencido.

"No. De ninguna manera. Te quiero 100 por ciento desnudo! Debi haber insistido en eso aun sin pagarte", dijo ella. "Se puede saber porque razon no te quieres desnudar?"

Snape bajo la mirada, con los ojos llenos de dolor.

"Mi cuerpo…es muy palido…y lleno de cicatrices horribles. Se me ven las costillas, un poco. Solo queria evitarte…queria evitarte el desagrado de verme. No puede ser excitante para ti ver algo asi…para ninguna mujer, de hecho".

"Severus, no me importa. Yo tampoco soy perfecta. Mis muslos son demasiado gruesos, mi trasero demasiado grande y tengo estrias en el trasero y alrededor de los pechos. De las naturales, no de las que quedan post-parto. Pero descubri que, en realidad no interesan una vez que te olvidas de ellas. Nadie es perfecto".

"Lucius si lo es", dijo Snape acidamente.

"Lucius es un Ken rubio con pene. Es anormalmente perfecto. Creo que hay magia involucrada tambien, aunque nunca le pregunte. Pero la mayoria de nosotros tenemos imperfecciones. Es lo normal. Ya deja de compararte con el. Lo unico que quiero es que te quites toda la ropa. Absolutamente toda".

"Pero mis cicatrices… "

"No me voy a coger a tus cicatrices. El asunto es contigo. Severus, por favor, confia en mi. Es todo lo que quiero que hagas." Dijo Hermione sosteniendo una de sus manos entre las de ella. "De verdad quiero hacer esto contigo. No puedo esperar apara poner mis manos y mi boca en otras partes de tu cuerpo. Creeme. No importa lo que creas sobre ti, te tengo en muy alta estima y me atraes. Ninguna cicatriz va a hacer que cambie de opinión. Sobre todo desde que supe todo lo que tuviste que hacer y sufrir para salvarnos. Lo hiciste por el bien de nuestro mundo, y como soy parte de este mundo, lo hiciste por mi. No lo ves? No me importa que seas delgado. Se dice por ahí que los hombres delgados son maravillosos en la cama".

"Bueno, eso no se aplica a mi. Ni siquiera lo hice en una cama…." Dijo el con suavidad.

Hermione alzo una ceja. Snape estaba justo delante de una cama. Al fin lo tenia en donde queria.

"Lo vas a hacer esta noche", le aseguro. "Deja el dinero en la mesita y ven a sentarte a mi lado, Severus. Es hora de hacer negocios. Te tienes que ganar esos galeones".

Snape arqueo una ceja, luego se encogio de hombros un poco y puso el saco sobre la mesita. Se sento al lado de Hermione con los oscuros ojos entornados.

"Cuando llegue esta noche, no tenia idea que intentarias atraerme a tu linea de trabajo", dijo el suavemente.

"Bueno, quien sabe? Podrias descubrir que tienes una inclinación natural por este tipo de…'trabajo'", dijo Hermione con un gesto.

"Lo dudo mucho"

"Severus, te describirias como un hombre egoísta?", le pregunto Hermione.

El asintio.

"Si", respondio el.

"Bien. Los mejores amantes son los egoístas. Recueda ser egoísta cuando lo hagamos y recuerda buscar la mayor cantidad de placer como te sea posible. Si lo haces honestamente, tu compañera estara complacida tambien". Instruyo Hermione.

Snape fruncio la frente levemente.

"Crei que la idea era darle placer a la mujer", dijo. "Llevarla hasta el orgasmo".

"Los orgasmos son lindos, pero no siempre necesarios. Ademas, hay muchas maneras de hacer que una mujer se venga sin tener que cogerla. Puedes usar la boca o los dedos", dijo Hermione, pensando que también podria coaccionarlo para usar esa enorme y hermosa nariz de el. Ese puente nasal se veia prometedor. "Es igual de placentero. Una gran cantidad de hombres que no son buenos en la penetración son capaces de dar placer con sus bocas y con los dedos. Sus compañeras son muy felices con eso. Si es una experiencia placentera para ambas partes, es un éxito."

Snape digirio esta porcion de información. Siempre habia creido que los "verdaderos hombres" llevaban a las mujeres hasta el orgasmo cada vez que tenian sexo. Saber que podia encontrar satisfacción le dio muchas ideas.

El siempre habia sido bastante con las manos. De repente, se sintio mucho mejor. Hermione lo sintio relajarse

Esto iba mucho mejor de lo esperado, estaba segura.

"Estas listo Severus?" pregunto ella.

Los negros ojos de Snape se movieron sobre el cuerpo de Hermione. La hechicera se habia convertido en una joven muy atractiva. Y lo mejor de todo, era que ella lo deseaba a el! Y queria que esto sucediera! De verdad queria tener sexo con el. Esta era la mejor carga de confianza que podia haber recibido.

"Si", dijo el con suavidad.

N/A: Holas otra vez! Tenia pensado traducir dos capitulos hoy, pero se me estan cerrando solos los ojos…De nuevo quiero agradecer los comntarios que me han llegado. Y otra cosa, si alguien quiere ver traducido algun fic en particular, me dicen y lo traduzco con gusto. Posiblemente mañana cuelgue el proximo capitulo. Quedan solo tres capitulos eh?

Ahora si, me voy a dormir un rato, que esta noche me toca trabajar otra vez.

Muchos saludos a tods!!!

Rocio.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7. Un poco de juego previo.

"Muy bien. Ponte de pie", dijo Hermione levantándose de la cama.

Snape se paro rígidamente.

"Quítate la bata", instruyo ella.

Snape desato el nudo de la cinta de la bata y se la quito. Hermione la tomo y la arrojo sobre la cama, luego lo tomo de la mano.

"Ven aquí, frente al espejo y párate detrás de mi", dirigió ella, llevándolo hasta el vestidor. "Puedes vernos?"

"Si", replico Snape mientras se posicionaba detrás de Hermione mirando el reflejo de ambos en el espejo. Los ojos de ella brillaban mientras lo miraban.

"Quiero que me toques, para que puedas familiarizarte con mi cuerpo", dijo suavemente. "Acaríciame"

"Snape puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Hermione con lentitud y recorrió los brazos lentamente hacia abajo. De inmediato, los ojos de ella se entornaros hasta cerrarse.

"Si…", suspiro Hermione. "Tócame mas"

Snape subió por los brazos de ella otra vez. La piel era suave y tibia. Hermione suspiro otra vez moviéndose contra el.

"Mas", dijo sin aliento, mirándolo a través de l espejo con los labios húmedos y abiertos. Snape ya podía ver los endurecidos pezones a través de la fina capa de seda. Deslizo las manos alrededor de la cintura. Ella ronroneo como una gata y presiono su trasero contra el. Severus froto el abdomen de Hermione suavemente y ella atrapo sus manos y las puso en sus muslos.

"Lo haces tan bien, Severus", dijo despacio y con suavidad mientras el deslizaba las manos a los lados de las piernas y de regreso hacia la cintura.

Severus se observaba a si mismo tocar a Hermione y las reacciones que sus manos causaban sobre su cuerpo. El comenzó a endurecerse contra el suave trasero de ella. Suavemente acaricio los pechos y ella gimió, apretando el cuerpo todavía mas contra el de el. Alentado, coloco las manos bajo los pechos, mirando siempre al espejo.

"Besa mi cuello", dijo ella entrecortadamente, "y los hombros también". No dejes de tocarme"

Snape corrió el cabello para poder llegar al cuello y presionar los labios contra ella, luego siguió hasta los hombros, deslizando las manos sobre su cuerpo.

"Siiiiiiiiiii…justo así", dijo Hermione sin aliento, con los ojos semiabiertos enfocados en el espejo, mirándolo. "Nunca imagine que esto podía pasar. Estoy tan excitada…"

Snape siseo al tiempo que ella presionaba el trasero contra su miembro y el comenzaba a tocarla mas ardorosamente, apretando los pechos y empujando su duro miembro contra la suave carne de ella.

"Mierda!" maldijo ella con los ojos cerrado mientras Snape respondía a ella.

"Quítame los breteles, Severus. Despacio. No dejes de mirarnos", murmuro Hermione.

Con los ojos pegados al espejo, Snape deslizo un delgado bretel primero, luego el otro, revelando mas escote. Tímidamente beso sus hombros otra vez.

"Succiona mi cuello. No dejes de acariciarme. Dios, que bien se siente!"

Snape hizo lo que ella le pidió, descendiendo con su boca hasta el cuello y succionando gentilmente. Fue recompensado con un trasero frotándose con fuerza contra su pene. Las manos de el ahora viajaban sobre los pechos mientras el camisón se deslizaba cada vez mas abajo dejando ver cada vez mas piel. La miraba en el espejo sin dejar de lamer y succionarle el cuello mientras Hermione dejaba escapar toda clase de sonidos.

Lentamente, deslizo la seda del camisón hasta que pudo ver sus pechos. Buen Dios! podía sentir la presión acumulándose en sus testículos. De repente se puso rígido y se alejo del cuello de ella.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de inmediato.

"Por favor! No te detengas" suspiro con desesperación mirándolo en el espejo.

"Ya casi…ya casi estoy en el limite", dijo con el rostro desencajado.

"Entonces, deja que ocurra, Severus. Esto es solamente el juego previo. Por favor, continua. Me encanta lo que haces".

"Pero tengo el pijama puesto…"

"por favor, Severus. No te preocupes por eso…solo continua…"

Snape siseo, luego presiono su endurecido órgano muy fuerte contra ella, apretando los pechos nuevamente y dejando escapar un largo gemido mientras se venia. Su miembro pulsando contra el trasero de ella. Hermione lo sintió temblar contra su cuerpo y giro en sus brazos para mirarlo a la cara. La expresión en el rostro se el era de intenso placer e intensa culpa cuando la miro.

"Te lo dije…"

"Shh. Esta bien, Severus", dijo ella apoyando dos dedos contra los labios de el. Suele ocurrir, créeme. Además, me encanto como me tocaste y me fascina el hecho de que tocarme nada mas te haya encendido tanto que no pudiste contenerte. No estoy para nada decepcionada".

Ella le sonrió y el pareció menos avergonzado.

"Además, es la razón perfecta para quitarte esa ropa", añadió Hermione.

N/A: Okis, gente…vamos llegando al final….pobre hombre….como sea, quedan dos capítulos que pienso traducir esta noche. Tiempo record! Nunca en mi vida había escrito tanto en tan poco tiempo! Ni cuando estaba en la Universidad!!!! Joder! Ceo que me quedaron los dedos mochos…

Ah! De nuevo, gracias Nini Snape por el comentario!

A ella debo responderle de este modo porque no tengo manera de contactarla. A los demás les contesto vía .

Saludos! Y nos estaremos viendo en el próximo capitulo!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8. Lo que es bueno para el ganso...(!!??!!)

"Quisiera...eehhh....limpiarme primero...", dijo Snape mientras pestañeaba mirando a los todavia expuesto pechos de ella... Eran hermosos a la vista y el tacto...tan suaves, tan perfectos...

Hermione sonrio. Tal vez no era muy experimentado, pero definitivamente era un hombre de pechos. El solo los miraba. Hermione tomo aire inflando el pecho y los ojos de Snape se abrieron todavia mas.

"Adelante", dijo ella dando un paso atrás. Snape se sobresalto, sin darse cuenta que ella le habia respondido sino hasta que la vio moverse.

Los ojos de Snape se movieron de los pechos a su rostro otra vez. Parecia que queria decir algo, pero luego lo penso mejor. Se apresuro y entro en el baño cerrando la puerta tra el.

Hermione sacudio la cabeza. Nunca hubiera pensado en poner en la misma oracion las palabras Severus Snape y adorable. No se veia adorable, pero se comportaba de tal manera. Ademas, habia sido capaz de actuar y era eso lo que importaba.

Y seguia muy bien las instrucciones.

"Muy bien, vamos a empezar a mover las cosas", dijo quitandose el camison.

Tomo la bata que Snape se habia quitado y la puso en el vestidor junto al camison que se habia quitado. Completamente desnuda, se subio a la cama, movio algunos almohadones y se acomodo contra la cabecera.

Cuando Snape salio del baño quedo helado en el lugar al ver a Hermione alli recostada, desnuda con las rodillas flexionadas. Estaba de perfil asi que todo lo que podia ver era las curvas del cuerpo. Ella le dedico una sonrisa.

"Crei que deberiamos empezar a mover el asunto", le dijo.

"Ya veo", fue la unica respuesta. Ahí estaba la mirada nerviosa nuevamente.

"Creo que deberias familiarizarte con mis...eh..partes intimas antes que hagamos cualquier otra cosa, Severus", dijo ella suavemente. La cama estaba contra la pared mas lejana, asi que se acomodo para reposar la espalda donde la pared y la cabecera de la cama se encontraban. Luego, levanto las rodillas y abrio las piernas para que Snape pudiera ver claramente su sexo. El vello pubico tenia la forma de un pequeño corazon castaño.

Snape expandio las fosas nasales. Nunca habia visto la vulva de una mujer viva de tan cerca. Los tristes encuentros que habia tenido habian sido casi a ciegas. Hermione acaricio los labios menores delicadamente. Snape tenia los ojos clavados en sus dedos.

"Puedo mostrate como darle placer a una mujer de otro modo", le dijo. "Me gustaria tener un orgasmo".

Snape la miro reposar ahí en la cama viendose tan lasciva y sintio un nuevo pulso. Que? Tan pronto?

"Me gustaria ayudarte a tener un...eh...orgasmo", dijo despacio.

"Entnces ven aquí y mira mas de cerca", dijo ella palmeandose la vulva.

Snape parpadeo y se dirigio a la cama. Se detuvo y miro su pijama.

"Puedes dejartelos puestos por ahora, si te hacen sentir mas comodo", dijo Hermione.

Snape se subio a la cama y se puso de rodillas frente a ella. Hermione seguia tocandose. No tocaba el humedo centro. Eso se lo dejaba a el.

Snape miro la entrepierna de ella.

"Tu vello pubico tiene forma de corazon", dijo el en voz baja.

"Si" replico ella sin dejar de tocarse. "Quieres tocarlo?"

"Si"

Snape estiro los palidos dedos y delicadamente paso los dedos sobre el pequeño corazon castaño.

"Oh...Merlin!" siseo Hermione al contacto, moviendo la pelvis mientras Snape miraba fascinado descansando los dedos en el pubis de Hermione.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y el aire se lleno del aroma de su esencia femenina.

Snape pestañeo al verla venirse.

Aparentemente no era el unico con una fijacion con el cabello.

"Oh, Dios....dios", suspiro Hermione. "Mierda!"

"Estas bien?", pregunto el, si dejar de mirar la empapada vulva.

"Mas que bien. No tarde mucho en venirme. Es que la mera idea de tenerte aquí, tocandome asi fue suficiente para llevarme al borde. Tenerte aquí...tocandome...demasiado intenso para expresarlo en palabras..." dijo ella.

Hermione bajo la vista hasta el punto de enfoque de Severus, luego suavemente gui la mano de el hasta la mojada entrada empapandole los dedos. Snape la miro mientras ella acercaba la mano hacia su boca.

Snape aspiro con fuerza cuando ella se metio los dedos en la boca y lamio su propia descarga de los dedos de el traviesamente.

"Eres...eres una brujita bastante mala, eh?", pregunto el.

"Cuestion de perspectiva", replico ella, escalando hasta el y besandolo fervorosamente para que pudiera probar el fruto de su esfuerzo.

Snape se aparto un poco frunciendo el seño, pero luego se lamio el labio inferior conciensudamente. Se podia ver el deseo en sus ojos con toda claridad.

"Dijiste algo de hacer venirse a una mujer con la boca", dijo el con suavidad. "Me gustaria aprender como..."

Hermione de inmediato regreso a su posicion original y abrio las piernas.

"Comienza la clase", dijo con un suave gruñido.

N/A: Ya falta poco!!! Uno mas y se termina!! Como les va pareciendo? Habia resultado atrevida esta Hermione! Y tan santita que parecia! Siempre, las que parecen mas santas son las mas salvajes! Bwahahaaaahahaaaa

Nos vemos.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9. Conclusion.

Snape lentamente se inclino hacia ella y apoyo las manos sobre el colchon hasta quedar en cuatro patas. Hermione lo observo sin aliento mientras el se deslizaba un poco y luego descendia sobre la cama. Se movia lentamente, casi con cautela a medida que acercaba el rostro hasta su vulva.

El la miro un momento, luego inhalo profundamente, cerrando los ojos, atrapando el femenino aroma. Lo hizo varias veces y Hermione se estremecio un poco.

"Besalo", suspiro ella.

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron, luego movio el rostro mas cerca y beso el diminuto corazon castaño. Toda el area estaba mojada debido al orgasmo previo y sin necesitar instrucción, Severus giro un poco la cabeza y deslizo la lengua sobre la humeda piel de su entrepierna.

"Ooooohhhh..." gimio ella. "Eso esta muuuyyy bien".

Y sabia bien tambien. Snape comenzo a limpiar el area metodicamente, con una lengua suave, meticulosa y flexible. Hermione se retorcio de placer mientras lo animaba a mas. Snape podia sentir que se endurecia cada vez mas. Estaba teniendo otra ereccion. Sentia el miembro tan duro.

"Siiiiii....ooohhhh... mmmmmm...."

Los gemidos de placer de Hermione hacian que fuese mas enfocado en sus atenciones. Continui lamiendola, aventurandose incluso a deslizar la lengua entre los mojados labios hasta que no pudo saborear mas que las emisiones de ella. Se aparto un poco y la miro.

"Ahora voy al centro", dijo con suavidad. Luego, cautelosamente uso las manos para separar los labios. Alli, alrededor del clitoris habia un poco mas de liquido, blanco como crema. Las fosas nasales de Snape se dilataron un poco al estudiar la delicada piel rosada.

Hermione yacia perfectamente quieta, conteniendo la respiracion.

"Eso espero", se dijo a si misma.

La lengua de Severus se deslizo recorriendo los lados del clitoris.

"Oh, oh, mierda!" grito ella , contorsionandose por las sensaciones.

Los ojos de el se enfocaron en su enrojecido rostro mientras lamia alrededor del sensitivo tejido.

"Arrrrrggh!" Hermione gimio a todo volumen, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, apretando la cabeza de Snape con los muslos y atrapando el cabello de el con una mano.

"MAS!"

Hermione apreto el rostro de el con fuerza contra su entrepierna y, porque queria sobrevivir a la experiencia, Snape se reacomodo rapidamente, usando las manos para abrirle mas las piernas y comenzar a lamerla con mas entusiasmo.

"Si! Eso es! Eso...oooohhh Circe! Si! Succiona el clitoris!"

Hermione atrapo la espalda de su camisa y comenzo a tironear para quitarsela. Snape se resistio pero al final, Hermione se las arreglo para quitarle la ropa. El no tuvo mas opcion que sacarse la prenda si queria continuar.

Y continuo. La camisa se fue y Hermione la arrojo a un lado. Snape retorno a su lugar en la entrepierna y los dedos de ella volvieron a atrapar el cabello de Severus. La lengua regreso a la piel y Hermione comenzo a gemir cada vez mas fuerte a medida que el aprendia su nuevo arte.

Con gentileza y un agudo sentido de lo que funcionaba y no en Hermione, hermione era un natural lamedor...En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo sensible que era su clitoris, uso la lengua para estimularlo lo mas que pudo.

A pesar de lo mucho que Hermione tiraba de su cabello y lo fuerte que presionaba contra su cara, el se mantuvo gentil al lamerla. Lo estaba haciendo. Le estaba proporcionando placer y no sentia como si fuese a explotar de un momento a otro, aunque nunca habia sentido su miembro tan duro como ahora.

Laboro en Hermione por casi quince minutos antes que ella comenzara a temblar y a gemir mientras que un lento torrente de liquido escapaba de ella, caliente y vibrante.

Severus Snape lo habia hecho otra vez.

Severus mantuvo abiertas las piernas de Hermione y lamio completamente el nuevo regalo que ella le ofrecia al tiempo que la mano de ella dejaba en paz su cabello.

"Te quiero dentro de mi. Ahora", dijo entrecortadamente, con los ojos humedos. "Cogeme ahora, Severus. Necesito sentirte dentro mio".

Snape estaba listo. Rapidamente se quito el pantalon del pijama sintiendo solo lujuria a medida que pugnaba por quitar primero una pierna, luego la otra y se posicionaba sobre el cuerpo de Hermione. Surante la intensa sesion de sexo oral, ella se habia deslizado hacia abajo y ahora se encontraba apropiadamente posicionada sobre el colchon. Sus piernas estaban ya bien abiertas.

Snape era muy delgado y se podian ver un poco las costillas. Tambien era muy palido, del tipo de palidez debido a la escasa exposicion a la luz solar. Se podia describir casi como fragil excepto por la dura musculatura que aparecia en sus brazos y piernas. Tambien tenia muchas cicatrices. Muchas cicatrices. La mayoria de ellas en la espalda. Eran como un testamento a su verdadera fortaleza. LA vista podia ser engañosa.

El miembro era de largo promedio, palido e incircunciso. Pero era mas bien grueso y la cabeza era bien rosada y grande.

Snape tomo su miembro y lo deslizo entre los ya hinchados labios de Hermione. Ella grito cuando el comenzo a frotarse contra su clitoris. A continuacion se escucho un poderoso, "SI!" cuando Severus se hundio en ella. Al principio, Snape se sobresalto pero luego su boca se abrio en una mueca de placer al sentir la calida suavidad que lo envolvia. Se sostuvo con las manos y miro donde ambos cuerpos se conectaban. Su palido organo a medio camino de entrar completamente en ella. Sintio un tiron en los testiculos.

"Cogeme", siseo Hermione, intentando acercarlo mas con las manos aferradas a la cintura de el.

Snape hizo un ruido, luego se retiro un poco sintiendo la suave vagina de ella acariciarlo. Luego hizo otro ruido y volvio a acometer, hundiendose mas profundamente mientras Hermione gemia mirandolo.

"Oh...Dios....me estas cogiendo..." dijo ella sin aliento, al tiempo que el comenzaba a pistonear suavemente, disfrutando de la suavidad de la suave piel de ella. "Severus Snape me esta cogiendo. Estoy muerta. Estoy muerta y me fui al cielo".

Snape encontro un ritmo. Se movia espamodicamente porque sentia que podia explotar con cualquier movimiento. Pero se sentia maravilloso. Trato de enfocarse. Sus ojos observando como su miembro se deslizaba dentro y fuera de ella al ritmo de los complacidos y desconcertados balbuceos de ella, mientras recorria el palido cuerpo, espalda y muslos con las manos. En realidad no le importaban las cicatrices ni su fisico. Era claro como el cristal que lo unico que queria era a el, solo a el.

Y el estaba dentro de ella.

Hremione comenzo a mover su pelvis ayudandolo a cambiar el angulo de penetracion. Los ojos de Snape casi desaparecieron al escuchar los sonidos que venian desde su ingle conectada con la de ella. Los sonido de una caliente y mojada vagina alrededor de su organo. Tenia el vello pubico empapado por la lubricacion de Hermione atrapada como delicadas perlas.

De repente, Hermione se puso rigida y emitio un fuerte gemido. Snape jadeo al sentir la apretada vagina como un puño alrededor de el para luego sentir la erupcion de calor que envolvio su miembro.

"Unnnnnnngh!", Snape gruño cuando se vino despues de ella, con su organo pulsando en contraposicion del pulso de ella y el alivio que lo invadio. Cada musculo de su cuerpo se contrajo con el orgasmo, llenando a Hermione con su semen. El se dejo caer sobre ella, agotado y gimiendo.

Yacieron asi por un minuto o dos. Hermione jugaba con el cabello de el.

"Severus?"

"Hmmm?"

"Te dije que no debias preocuparte, no?"

"Si. Si lo hiciste"

Lo hicieron dos veces mas esa noche. Hermione practico sexo oral en el, lenta y suavemente y el lo adoro. Tambien le enseño a besar con lengua y tambien lo adoro. Severus tambien aprendio como besar el cuerpo de Hermione y como disfrutar de su propio cuerpo siendo besado. Hermione no parecia tener problemas con el color o la constitucion de su cuerpo. Cuando Severus se fue esa mañana estaba mucho mas que complacido. Pero si se llevo los quinientos galeones.

Tres semanas mas tarde, Hermione fue llamada mientras estaba en una clase para que fuera a la oficina de contabilidad de la escuela.

Cuando dejo la oficina se veia un poco confundida. De inmediato Desaparecio.

"Que si hice que?" Lucius le pregunto a Hermione, quien estaba sentada en su estudio. Narcissa se hallaba frente a ella, bebiendo te, estudiandola disimuladamente.

Pagar por mis tres proximos años de universidad?"

Lucius se rio.

"Tengo que admitir que eres buena, Hermione, pero no tanto. Yo nunca pagaria por tu educacion. No por un año, mucho menos por tres", dijo el sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Tienes otros clientes ricos, Hermione?", pregunto Narcissa.

"No que yo sepa", replico Hermione.

"Tal vez tengas un mecenas anonimo. Alguien que tal vez fue un cliente pero que admira tu inteligencia. Eres una heroina despues de todo. Tal vez atrajiste la atencion de alguien", sugirio Narcissa.

"No conozco mucha gente que tiraria esa cantidad de dinero asi nada mas", dijo Luciius, "pero Hermione, ya qye estas aqui, que me dices de..."

Los azules ojos de Narcissa se estrecharosn un poco y una retorcida sonrisa aparecio en su rostro.

"...un trio. Te puedo pagar muy bien"

"No"

La clase salio y Snape sacudio la cabeza ante la vista de los pergaminos acumulados sobre su escritorio. Esperaba que al menos un tercio de ellos fueran pasables...

Reunio los trabajos y se levanto para retirarse cuando escucho una voz, "Hola Severus".

El levanto la vista un poco alarmado.

"Hermione?"

Ella se paro en la puerta del salon.

"Si, Hermione", replico, entrando y cerrando la puerta detras de ella. "Vine a preguntarte si estas intentando sacarme del negocio".

Snape miro los pergaminos en su mano y maldijo.

"No tengo ni idea de lo que estas hablando", dijo el bruscamente.

"Mi educacion ha sido pagada en su totalidad", respondio ella suavemente.

"Que bueno por ti".

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro duramente por un momento.

"Se que fuiste tu, Severus. Ya investigue. La escuela no me lo dijo quien pago, pero debiste informarles a los duendes de Gringotts que no difundieran la informacion. Simplemente entre y pregute si Severus Snape habia transferido el dinero de mi educacion a la escuela. Les dije mi nombre y les mostre mi identificacion", le dijo Hermione. "Dijeron que si"

Snape solo parpadeo.

"No puedo aceptar tu dinero", dijo ella con suavidad. "Es muy gentil de tu parte, pero es demasiado dinero para aceptarlo asi".

"Puedes ganartelo", respondio el suavemente. "No vas a necesitar mas clientes ahora. Solo...yo...si me aceptas"

Hermione le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

"De verdad estas tratando de sacarme del negocio!"

"Asi es. Te dije que soy un hombre egoista"

"Hmmm...voy a tener que pensarlo", dijo Hermione, cruzando los brazos y tamborileando los dedos sobre el codo.

Snape se puso de pie rigidamente. El podria desearla, pero no significaba que ella lo deseara despues de la noche que pasaro juntos. Su fantasia habia sido cumplida. El todavia no era atractivo, solitario y socialmente inepto.

Asi que espero por la negativa.

Nunca escucho un no.

Fin (por fin!)

N/A: Bueno che! Ya termino! Tan contents?!? Espero que si. Esta noche empiezo con el contrapunto de la historia. Bwahahaaaaa Que tal lo ven al Profe vendiendo sexo por ahi????

Nos vemos!!!


End file.
